1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to leash apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved leash apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for an adjustable noose to secure an animal therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leash apparatus by many individuals, particularly individuals of diminished physical capacity, requires a great deal of effort to effect securement of the leash about an individual animal. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an elongate rigid body with a strap member adjustably directed through the body to permit ease of mounting the strap about an individual animal's head and tightening the strap for ease of securement of the strap.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved leash apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.